


Akira Kurusu's Testimony Regarding the Events of October Sixteenth

by OpheliaDusk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Humor, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaDusk/pseuds/OpheliaDusk
Summary: Confessing your crimes is one thing, but confessing to dating your interrogator's sister is a whole other kettle of fish.





	Akira Kurusu's Testimony Regarding the Events of October Sixteenth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing I wrote in response to a kinkmeme prompt that I figured I'd drop off here too. (I SWEAR I'm updating the doujinshi fic soon-- I started a new job recently and my free time is mostly occupied by being exhausted, but the next chapter is 3/4 done. It will be... lit.)

”— And for the next couple of days I just… hung around. Wednesday I bought some more plant nutrients, and—“

“Wait.” Sae cut Akira off sharply, tapping her pen on the table. “You ‘hung around’?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t remember what you did?”

“It’s not important.”

Sae pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. In truth, a good two thirds of what Akira was telling her could be classified as ‘not important’. She’d let him continue as he wished; at the start, she’d wasted time trying to keep him on-topic, with the result that he stumbled over his words and repeated himself as he tried to connect the disjointed days together. When she was done here, she would be filing a very stern report with the head of her department advising against the use of sedative drugs on any criminals they wanted to get any _sense_ out of. For now, though, she’d tried her best to rein in her irritation as she’d sat through his recounting of exams, trips to the beach, and part-time jobs; if recalling the irrelevant minutiae of his year helped the teen explain this ridiculous boondoggle, so be it. 

In fact, she was starting to get a sense that his tales were only about forty percent ridiculous, and a generous twenty percent boondoggle, which irritated her beyond belief. Trying her best to maintain a professional demeanor, she gritted her teeth and asked him to clarify. “You’ve had no problem explaining, in _excruciating_ detail, _many_ things that aren’t important. Is there a reason you’re concealing those two days from me?”

His gaze flickered as his eyes shifted sideways, and she thought: _got him_. 

She slammed her palm on the table, making him jump. _Keep him off guard, and he’ll let something slip for sure._ “Without an explanation, I will be forced to assume that you’re protecting someone. Is there another accomplice I was unaware of? Or perhaps you’re protecting _yourself_. Your list of suspected crimes is long, but believe me, it can be made longer.”

Akira fiddled with his bangs, avoiding her gaze. Finally, after a tense silence, he sighed and said, “I went to the movies.”

“The movies.”

“Yeah,” he said.

“To exchange contraband? To investigate a mark?”

“To see a movie.”

Sae eyed him flatly. “And why, pray tell, were you so loath to tell me that?”

“Well…”

 

——

 

“You look pretty.”

“Thank you. So do you.” Makoto winced. “That’s not what I meant. Sorry, I…”

“Relax,” Akira said with a smile. “You don’t need to be so tense. It’s a date, not an infiltration.”

“Those are easier,” Makoto muttered under her breath, following Akira to the concessions stand.

 

——

 

“Hold on,” Sae demanded. “That was… October sixteenth,” she said, after flipping through her notepad. “Impossible. That’s a Monday. Makoto attends cram school every Monday and Wednesday until late in the evening.”

“I can’t imagine why she didn’t mention it,” Akira said dryly. 

“Very well. Continue,” Sae said in clipped tones.

“Are you su—“

“ _Continue_.”

 

——

 

Half an hour into the Takashi Miike double header, Akira realized he’d made a fatal mistake: when trying to introduce your straight-laced girlfriend to movie theater makeout sessions, don’t pick a movie too interesting to distract her from. Also, don’t pick a movie with enough blood to make it look like the props department steamrolled an elephant on-set—

 

——

 

“Are you telling me that you _took_ my _sister_ on a _date_ to— to _defile_ her?”

“I am not telling you that,” Akira responded, leaning back slightly in his chair as Sae fixed him with her finest glare. “No defiling happened at the movie theater.”

“Good.”

“She wouldn’t go for it,” he continued with a remarkable lack of self-preservation.

Sae snapped her pen in half.

 

——

 

Akira tried his best, despite the casual violence on screen and the intense focus in Makoto’s eyes. He “accidentally” grabbed her hand in their shared bucket of popcorn; she apologized and withdrew her hand, letting him take the kernels first. He tried to slide his arm around her shoulders just as she leaned forward in excitement at a particularly tense interrogation scene, and missed her completely. He _did_ successfully put his hand on her thigh, but at that moment a particularly unsavory gangster on screen made some particularly unsavory threats towards a hostess, and he quickly withdrew his hand lest Makoto think that was the kind of thing he was into.

 

——

 

“She didn’t even notice,” he said with a shake of his head. “She was too focused on the movie. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she enjoyed it, but you’d think she’d at least _notice_ me touching her thigh. Right?”

“I don’t know,” said Sae through gritted teeth. “It sounds to _me_ like she has her priorities in order. Is that all?”

Akira hesitated. “Yes.”

“You’re lying.”

“Can you blame me?” 

Sae dragged her hands down her face. This wouldn’t do. Her professional mask, not very secure since the start of this interview, was slipping even further. 

“Fine. That’s… fine,” she said, forcing an even tone. “You making a move on _my sister_ , while reprehensible, is unfortunately not illegal. After parting ways, then what?”

Akira puffed out his cheeks, then blew out a reluctant sigh. 

“You _did_ part ways then, didn’t you?”

Akira winced.

 

——

 

They made it to the lobby of Makoto’s apartment building, out of breath and drenched, just as a gigantic crack of thunder shook the air. 

“The forecast said _sprinkles_!” she exclaimed, pulling Akira’s jacket off of her head. It had been a well-intentioned but ultimately useless attempt at chivalry; the fabric was soaked through, and her wet hair clung to her flushed cheeks. “I would have brought an umbrella…”

Akira shrugged and smiled as he took his jacket back. There were worse ways to end a date; they’d held hands as they ran through the sudden downpour, laughing at the rain and yelping at the lightning.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Makoto said. “Or running me home, I guess. I… had fun.” She fidgeted with her hands, looking down, then up at Akira. “Um…”

Akira moved first, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down slowly enough to give her a chance to pull away if she wanted; instead, she tilted her head up slightly, leaning closer. 

It was a chaste and completely appropriate kiss that her sister shouldn’t make a big deal out of. Afterwards, she offered the use of her dryer, but Akira demurred, saying that he wouldn’t want to come up into her apartment, since he knew Sae wouldn’t approve—

 

——

 

“Nice try.”

 

——

 

“How do I look?”

“Ridiculous,” Makoto said with a smile. After digging around in the back of her closet, she’d found a pair of sweatpants she reserved for winter days when she wanted to feel particularly cozy. They were a size too big for her, and she usually had to cinch the drawstring as tight as it would go; on Akira, though, they clung tightly, and ended three inches above his ankles. The fact that they were a dusty rose pink with a delightful floral pattern was the icing on the cake, as was the unisex t-shirt she’d given him, a cheery yellow freebie from a charity event she’d volunteered with last summer. “The dryer should take about an hour, so you won’t have to put up with it for long.”

“I don’t know… this could be a good look,” Akira shot back, giving her his best sultry pose. She applauded, laughing, and he continued, “So… an hour, huh?”

“About an hour.”

“A lot of things we can do, in an hour.”

Makoto sucked in a breath, and for a moment he thought he’d gone too far; then she patted the couch next to her, a small smile on her face. “I can’t imagine what they might be. I suppose… you’ll have to show me.”

 

——

 

“Enough,” Sae barked, nails biting into her palms. “I don’t care about sweatpants, I don’t care about _banter_ , I just want one thing out of you!” She stood up, slamming her hands on the table, and Akira leaned backwards as far in his chair as he could. “On the night of October sixteenth, did you or did you not _sleep with my sister_?”

“Didn’t! I didn’t,” Akira said hastily. “I swear. We made out, I ended up sleeping over, but I just _slept_ there.”

Sae’s jaw clenched.

“And I only mention that because I think I ate some leftovers you were saving for breakfast and I don’t want to be interrogated about what happened to them.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“If it helps… I really like her,” Akira added humbly.

“It doesn’t,” Sae snapped, but after a few more seconds of fixing him with her laser-like glare, she sat back down, nostrils flaring. “You _swear_ you only slept there?”

“Fully clothed.” He met her gaze as steadily as he could, eyes slightly unfocused from the truth serum. 

Through a tremendous effort, she took a deep breath and sighed in a way that she hoped communicated ‘I don’t like a single thing you just said but I’m forced to concede you’re not lying about it’.

“Fine.” She flipped over to the next page in her notebook, gripping the paper hard enough to wrinkle. “Tuesday the seventeenth. Pick up after school, if you would.”

As Akira relaxed his shoulders and told her about the trip he’d made after school to purchase some model guns, he really, _really_ hoped she’d let him get away with lying through his teeth about November seventh.


End file.
